


I can't make you love me

by skatingphantoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, channeling my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingphantoms/pseuds/skatingphantoms
Summary: Stiles works up the courage to tell Derek how he feels.





	I can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of fic so please be gentle. Any tips are appreciated though:) Also sorry for the unhappy ending but I was feeling angsty and this helped me deal with the anxiety.

“I-...” Stiles paused, glancing away from Derek. He hadn’t realized that working up the courage to say the words would be so hard. He had always prided himself on being proud of his feelings or at the very least, recognizing their validity. This was something completely new for him though. “I thought this would be easier but the longer I wait the more difficult it is. I’m just going to say it.”

“Stiles, is everything okay? You’re acting kind of strange,” Derek stepped forward, reaching out to touch Stiles’ arm. He could see Stiles’ wringing his hands, almost aggressively, and wanted to keep him from hurting himself.

Rather than accept the gesture like he normally would though, Stiles stepped back out of reach. He wasn’t sure he could say what he needed to if Derek was touching him. Taking a deep breathe, Stiles started again. 

“I really love our friendship. Being around you makes me smile, more so than anyone else except maybe Scott,” Stiles said, starting to pace back and forth so he didn’t have to look at the soft smile Derek gave him at that. “I could listen to you talk all day and be just as happy to sit in silence with you if that’s what you needed. Thinking of you gives me soft feelings inside Derek and I don’t usually feel so, so comfortable around others.”

Derek’s smile faded, brows furrowing as he tried to understand Stiles’ rambling. “You’re really starting to worry me Stiles, how much caffeine have you had today?”

“A couple of cups,” Stiles said waving his hand in the air. “But that’s not what’s important.”

“I like you Derek. As more than just a friend. Our friendship has been amazing and I know you know that but I can’t help but look at us and think of how good we could be together, like together together. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but I’ve been so stressed with academics and work that I just can’t keep my emotions locked up anymore. I might explode if I do that.”

The immensity of Stiles’ words made a heavy silence as he stopped talking, waiting to see what Derek would say. The longer the silence stretched on, the more Stiles seemed to deflate, physically retreating into himself as if to get away from the space that held his secret.

After what felt like an eternity, Derek finally spoke up. 

“I don’t really know what to say. I really value our friendship and I don’t want to risk messing that up,” Derek pleaded. “We’ve been good for each other but what if that changes? I’ve lost too many people I care about to lose you too. I’m sorry Stiles.”

Stiles nodded sharply, trying to fight back tears. Despite his best efforts, he had gotten his hopes up. He knew he wasn’t imagining how their relationship had been progressing. Recently Derek seemed to look at Stiles with more than just friendship; they had even cuddled while watching anime just earlier that week! But Stiles didn’t say any of this. 

“I understand,” he said speaking softly. “I don’t want you to feel like I was forcing you to say or do anything, I just wanted to tell you what I was feeling. Hell I needed to tell you. Please don’t patronize me by apologizing though. You can’t control your feelings anymore than I can.”

He took a few steps backwards and pointed over his shoulder. “I’m just going to go but I’ll, uh, see you around I guess,” Stiles sniffled a little and wiped at his eyes. “Thanks for meeting up with me.” 

Derek watched him leave and wondered to himself if he made the right call. He knew what Stiles was saying because he had been experiencing it too. But what if they tried taking their relationship a step further just to have it crumble beyond repair? Friends like Stiles didn’t come around every day and Derek didn’t want to bet it all just to lose it like everything else. So he let Stiles go, without even a half hearted attempt to try and stop him.


End file.
